


If You Go Into the Woods (Supernatural AU)

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: What was supposed to be a road trip with your two friends ends up with one of them dead and the other missing. Knowing that it wasn't just an animal attack you begin to investigate. You soon realise that the town of Riverdale isn't as it seems.





	1. You Know About Fox Forest?

 

Whenever someone spoke of the small town that is Riverdale the first thing that would often come to their mind would be Fox Forest. Not the beautiful scenery around the river that runs through the town or the Maple business that originated from it. No, people would think of Fox Forest and the weird indescribable occurrences that happened there. Over the years the forest gained a cult following with people coming from all over the country to investigate the goings on in the town. Nothing turned up though. Just hearsay and blurred images but that didn't stop people going to visit the infamous forest.

 

You were adamant at how much of a bad idea this was, no one listened though. After being dragged from the comfort of your own home by your two friends, Drew and Spencer, for what they claimed to be a fun weekend, you ended up in the damp forest that lined the town in the middle of the night. You wrapped your arms around your waist to contain any remaining body heat and wore a scowl that matched your mood. "This is a bad idea." You grumbled causing Drew to pan the video camera he was holding to you.

 

"Come on, Y/N/N. Liven up a little. It's not that bad." Spencer said from where she was walking a few steps in front. She had this carefree attitude. Anyone would think that she was at Disney World as apposed to a possible haunted forest.

 

"Not that bad? Spence, we're in a forest with god knows what wildlife that could potentially kill us. I'm pretty sure I heard a wolf howling when we drove up."

 

"Okay, that's impossible. There are no wolfs in Riverdale." Drew claimed from behind the camera, getting shots of the surrounding area.

 

"I can't believe you're on her side, Drew." You hissed when he didn't say anything in agreement with you. "This is insane. When someone is on about going on a road trip for the weekend, you think New York. Not trudging through a creepy forest at night in the middle of nowhere."

 

"Stop being dramatic, Y/N. This is fun!" Spencer said, defending her idea to come out here.

 

"Yeah, I'm getting great footage from this too. I'm so going to get a good grade for this." Drew agreed with Spencer causing you to roll your eyes and question why you were friends with them.

 

"Drew, come here!" Spencer digressed wanting her cameraman for the night to film the area she had stumbled upon. "This is supposedly where people feel a cold aura." She spun around to face the camera, pointing to the area in question.

 

"Are you serious right now, Spence? Cold aura? We're in a forest in the middle of the night. Of course it's cold. It's cold everywhere." You huffed, throwing your arms up in defeat. "You know what? I'm done. I can't be apart of this insanity. I'm going back to the car, where it's somewhat warm and safe."

 

Your friends tried to urge you to stay but you didn't want to so you started walking back to the car. You had your flashlight from your phone on and directed it to the path so you wouldn't trip. It was scarier now that you were on your own. It felt as if the spindly branches of the trees were trying to reach out to you and getting closer to you as if they could encapsulate you any minute. As you kept walking you felt a strange presence behind you, like someone was watching you. When you shone the light in that general direction though there was nothing there. You coached yourself that you were just imagining things but that didn't stop you from being on even more of a high alert. Thankfully you weren't far from where you parked the car and when you saw it you jogged over to it and quickly slid into the passengers seat.

 

At some point during the night you must have fallen asleep because when you woke up it was broad daylight. Looking at your phone you saw that it was nine-fifteen. You also noticed the lack of messages from Spencer and Drew. That wouldn't concern you as much if they also weren't in the car with you. Panic started coursing through. You shakily dialled Spencer's number but it went straight to voicemail. You then tried Drew's but that also went to voicemail. You tried multiple times before giving up. The only thing left to do was go and look for them. You really didn't want to set foot in the creepy forest again but at least it was now day time. Surely nothing bad could happen, you thought.

 

You got out of the car and began following the path you took last night, retracing every step to help aid this search quicker. The day time helped you see things that you didn't catch last night like the bright, vibrant flowers amongst the dead leaves on the forest floor or the weird symbols that were written on some of the trees.

 

After walking for what felt like thirty minutes, you stopped to catch your breath. You had still found nothing and began losing hope quickly. That was until your eyes landed on a video camera laying in the middle of the opening. You crept closer and noticed there was also a phone laying next to it. You knew that was Drew's camera and Spencer's phone. Knowing this wasn't good, you frantically began looking around the area for any sign of your two friends, hoping that they were just playing a prank on you but as you looked again and again you realised that it wasn't a prank, that something happened to them.

 

You grabbed the phone and camera hastily and immediately began following the path you previously took here, not wanting to be out in the forest any longer then you have to. As you were walking back though you noticed that the atmosphere around you has changed. You gingerly looked behind you, your heart rate quickened when you saw a figure watching you from in between the tree line. Not taking your eyes off them, you started slowly walking away. You noticed that the figure hadn't started moving, that they remained standing in the same spot. It was as if they weren't bothered by the distance growing in between you, like they knew that they could easily attack you no matter how far away you were. You were it's prey and that terrified you.

 

The slow retreat quickened and soon developed into a run. You ran like you've never ran before, like your life depended on it because it did. Branches hit you in face but that didn't bother you. The only thing mattered was getting to the car. Every so often you'd look behind you noticing the figure looming behind you but still at a distance. That only pressed you to run faster. The familiar grey car was in sight and soon enough you were clambering inside the drivers seat. You threw the camera and phone into the seat beside you and started the engine, driving away without hesitation.

 

You didn't stop driving until you felt that you were a sufficient distance away from the nightmarish forest. Resting your head on the headrest with your eye screwed shut, you took deep breaths to help calm yourself down. You were hoping that when you opened your eyes that all of this would be a dream, that Spencer and Drew would be sitting in the car with you bantering with each other. That didn't happen though. You opened your eyes and was met with the sheriffs station. You didn't even realise this was where you drove to but you were glad that you did.

 

Walking into the station no one averted their attention onto you. They kept going to where ever they were heading. The station didn't seem busy which confused you. Having lived in Midvale, which was a little bigger than Riverdale, for the whole of your life you were used to the police department being busy all the time. Watching officers dawdle to their destination as apposed to rushing around was weird to you.

 

You easily found the front desk which had older man sat there doing today's crossword. When you knew he wasn't looking up anytime soon you cleared your throat gaining the mans attention. He peered up at you through his glasses waiting for you to speak. "I'm here to file two missing persons reports." You told him. The officer looked at you to try and gauge if your telling the truth or not.

 

"Hold on one second." He said before dialling some numbers on the phone to who you assume is his superior.

 

As you waited for whoever was summoned to arrive you turned around to look at the wall behind you. It was a notice board full of missing person posters. An unusual amount in fact for a small town like Riverdale. Looking at them you saw that one dated back five years ago. It got you thinking, is this what your friends will end up as? Just a poster on a police bulletin board. Your thoughts were soon interrupted by a different man who appears to be the sheriff. "How can I help?" He asked.

 

"I'd like to file two missing persons reports." You repeated. The sheriff nodded and lead you to his office. It was fairly small and a had a desk with three seats, one behind the desk and two for visitors. Photos lined the bookshelf of, who you assumed by the common occurrence he appears, his son. "My friends are missing and I'd like to report it." You said as you remained standing.

 

"Okay, when did they go missing, miss...?" The sheriff trailed off wanting to know your name.

 

"Y/N. And I think it was the early hours of this morning. I'm not sure though because I was asleep until nine-fifteen." Your answer made him sigh as there wasn't much he could do yet.

 

"I'm afraid it has to be at least twenty-four hours before you can file an official police report." The sheriff told you. A look of disbelief flashed across your face.

 

"I don't understand. I told you my friends are missing and you're telling me I have to wait a whole day before you can do something?" You asked, slowly getting worked up.

 

"I'm sorry-" He started but you interrupted him.

 

"What if they're dead in twenty-four hours? Then what?" You wondered. You weren't expecting an answer from the sheriff and you didn't get one. Instead he remained quiet taking in your words. "Something happened to them and I'm sure as hell going to find out what it is."

 

Realising you weren't getting anywhere with the sheriff's department you left going to the diner you saw on your way here yesterday. You were going to investigate the disappearance of your friends and do the job the officers were so clearly incompetent to do. Walking inside, with your hand gripping your bag protectively, the bell rang signalling the new arrival. Like the station the diner, that you learned was called Pop's, wasn't busy either only adding to the weirdness.

 

You made your way into an empty booth. It was next to one that occupied a boy that's around your age who donned a crown beanie. He was furiously typing away on his laptop with a cup of something next to him. You got your own laptop out only to find that it has no battery. Out of frustration you let out a few curse words under your breath and hit the laptop gaining the attention of the beanie clad boy. "Is everything okay there?" He asked you.

 

"Oh, yeah it's fine. I was just hoping to charge my camera up a little with my laptop only for that to be dead too." You told him. He bobbed his head and got up from his seat to slide into the one opposite you, handing you his own.

 

"Here you can borrow mine."

 

"Thank you." You thanked him, plugging in the camera straight away as you were eager to start your investigation. You were so engrossed in the little screen that you didn't notice the boy before you watching you look intently at the camera.

 

The recording started with the drive up to Fox Forest. You fast forwarded it to the moment you left and continued to do so as nothing significant, in relation to what happened, happened. Once it got closer to the end of the recording you slowed it down when a piercing scream filtered out of the speakers. "Was that screaming?" The boy asked. You snapped your head up, forgetting momentarily that he was still sat here.

 

"On the recording? Yes, that was screaming. Me and my friends are making a horror movie." You lied. It's not like you could tell him the truth. The truth made you seem crazy. You packed up your things, satisfied that you have some evidence that could sway the sheriff in investigating the disappearance of Spencer and Drew now. "Thank you for letting me borrow your laptop..."

 

"Jughead." He introduced himself. You sent him an appreciative smile before exiting the booth.

 

When you got to the sheriffs station it was vastly different from the scene this morning. Officers were rushing around no longer dawdling about. You went to the same front desk but before you could say anything you heard someone call your name. It was the sheriff. He gestured for you to come over and you did. He lead you into an interrogation room and stood the other side of the metal table that was sat in the middle of the room while you remained planted near the doorway. His eyes flicked between you and the chair, expecting you to take a seat to which you obliged with. "What's going on sheriff?" You asked.

 

"I'd like you to tell me if you recognise this person in the pictures I'm about to show you." He said. You nodded telling him that you understood. The pictures he was holding landed before you on the table. Your face dropped when you saw them. They were pictures of a dead girl, her brown eyes had no life in them, her brown hair was straggly, her skin was pale. Even when she looked like this you recognised her. It was Spencer. She was dead.

 

"That's- That's Spencer. My friend." You spoke up after a minute of silence.

 

"Can you tell me what happened." The sheriff asked taking the seat opposite you.

 

"It was their idea. Spencer's mostly. She wanted to go on a road trip and Drew and I went along with it. I didn't know that she wanted to go and investigate Fox Forest." You started.

 

"You know about Fox Forest?" He interrupted.

 

"Everyone knows about it. It's infamously creepy. Weird stuff happens there all the time. I didn't believe it until I got there. I heard a wolf howling but there's no wolves in Riverdale. Not to mention I felt a strange presence following me." You continued. "So, we were walking through the forest. I didn't want to be there anymore so I left them. When I woke up I couldn't find them. There was no sign of them anywhere. I can't help but think that maybe if I was there with them this wouldn't have happened."

 

"What frame of mind was Drew in?" The sheriff asked you. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion to his line of questioning.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Did your friend seem a bit off?"

 

"No. Why?"

 

"So you don't think that maybe something happened between Drew and Spencer when you were gone. That maybe he killed her and is now on the run." He hypothesised.

 

"No! Drew wouldn't do that. I'm telling you that something happened to them both. I'm not sure what but I'll figure out." You told him, aghast at his insinuation that Drew could hurt someone let alone his best friend.

 

The sheriff just nodded like he was taking mental notes of your reactions. He told you to stay put before leaving the room to enter the one next to it with the two way mirror that looked into the interrogation room. "This is bad, FP." He said to the man he was stood next to.

 

"I know." FP answered, realising that this time they couldn't sweep this girl's death under the rug and claim it as an animal attack.


	2. Blue Eyes, Oh My

"Listen up!" FP bellowed gaining everyone's attention. He looked around the room at the people he considers family to see if they're paying attention before continuing. "Tonight, a body of a girl was found-"

 

"And they think we did it?" Someone spoke up, disbelief coated their tone. FP's gaze flitted over the crowd to find out where the voice came. It landed on Joaquin, one of the younger members and friends with his son, Jughead.

 

"No. The sheriff knows we didn't do it." FP addressed Joaquin directly then turning back to the rest of the crowd. "There's a new threat in town. We need to find out what it is and put a stop to it before anyone else dies." A few nods could be seen to show that they understood their leader. "But be careful. Not only do we not understand the danger the threat poses there is also an outsider in town, a friend of the victims, who will not stop until they've got the truth. Let's not give them it." He said before dismissing everyone and going to his office, upstairs of the bar.

 

Jughead thought about following his dad, to talk to him. His concern wasn't with the new threat in town, although it probably should, it was more with the outsider. While FP was talking he couldn't help but think of his run in with you earlier. The video made sense if you were the outsider that his dad was on about. That also meant that you possibly had evidence of the supernatural, the very evidence that FP didn't want you to have. Jughead couldn't just go to him and tell him that you may already have evidence, even though it could potentially be detrimental to the pack. No, the young wolf felt the urge to protect you. He wasn't sure what his dad would do with this information and that scared him.

 

-

 

Diary entry #1

Spencer is dead. Just writing them words feels wrong. Like she would walk through those doors any minute with Drew trailing behind. I know that won't happen though because she's dead. I saw the photos the sheriff showed me. It was her. Spencer's gone and she's not coming back.

After being questioned by the sheriff I called my parents. My mom told me to come home but I knew I couldn't. Spencer needed me. Drew needed me. He's still out there, missing. I can't just leave without finding out the truth. My friends were relying on me to find it because god knows the sheriff won't. He tried to blame Drew but I knew he wouldn't do that. I've only seen sheriff Keller twice and I've come to the conclusion that he's useless. Either that or he's hiding something. Something he's desperately trying to hide from me. I'm not going to stop though until I've found out what it is. There's something strange about this town and I will find out the truth.

 

-

 

The footage off Drew's camera was uploading. It was taking ages with the amount of footage that was on the device. You decided that instead of waiting in the hotel room for it to finish uploading you would go to Pop's to get some food before you hunkered down and sifted through the footage from that night. While you were waiting for your order you were looking up 'wolves in Riverdale' on your phone, the howl you heard and the fact Drew told you there were no wolves in Riverdale felt like it was a good place to start.

 

"Fancy seeing you here again." A voice from behind broke you out of your investigative state. You turned around, relaxing a little when you saw it was Jughead.

 

"Just came to get some food." You told him, sliding your phone into your bag but not before Jughead saw what was on it making his smile twitch into a frown momentarily.

 

"I'm sorry about your friend." He said. You gave him a perplexed look, not understanding how he knew about Spencer. "It's a small town." Jughead clarified picking up on your confusion. "Rumours spread like wildfire. Also, I put two and two together with your sudden presence in town, that video, and the body they found."

 

"Right. Thank you. You're the only person who's said that to me. Not even the sheriff did."

 

"Ah, I wouldn't expect too much from him. He's kinda notorious in wanting to close cases as quickly as possible." Jughead commented but not without giving too much away. What he wanted to tell you was that the sheriff is notorious in covering up deaths that have occurred because of the supernatural. "Although I'm certain that with your presence in town this time it'll be different." You and Jughead held your gaze, a smile matching his danced across your lips.

 

You were brought out of your trance by your order being called. Your head snapped into the direction of the waiter and raised your hand to show them where you were standing. You thanked them before turning back to Jughead. "This is my cue to leave." You said gesturing to the bag of food you were holding. "It was nice seeing you Jughead."

 

"It was nice seeing you too... you know, I never got your name."

 

"That's because I didn't give it to you." You smiled slyly at him. "It's Y/N."

 

"Well, Y/N, it was nice seeing you." Jughead said and you started leaving. You didn't get very far though as the beanie clad boy stopped you. "Just so you know if you ever need any help or just someone to talk to I'm here for you." You muller his offer over for a moment and then gave him a nod. Even though this is the second time you've met you feel like Jughead is trustworthy. You just hope that you don't regret the decision to trust him.

 

-

 

Since seeing you at Pop's Jughead couldn't stop thinking about the moment you shared. It was then followed by the google search he saw on your phone, a reminder of why he wanted to talk to in the diner. Jughead was so distracted that the others had picked up on. "Okay, what's up you Jones?" Sweet Pea asked from the couch. The five teenagers were hanging out at their spot by the quarry, taking a break from the investigation into the new threat in town.

 

"If it's about this new threat in town don't worry about it, your dad will handle it." Toni said, lying upside down on the other end of the couch.

 

"I can't believe we've been sidelined though." Fangs spoke up.

 

"Do you want to be traipsing through the woods at night?" Joaquin asked. When Fangs didn't reply to that he continued. "Didn't think so."

 

"It's not the threat." Jughead blurted. Everyone's attention snapped onto him.

 

Toni gracefully moved to sit on the floor by Fangs. "What do you mean?" She wondered.

 

"You know that outsider my dad mentioned?" The four of them nodded telling Jughead to continue. "Well, I know who it is and I've seen them twice."

 

"You've got to tell FP!" Sweet Pea told him.

 

"I can't."

 

"Why not?" Fangs asked as if it obvious that he should tell his dad.

 

"Because, you can't seriously tell me that you know for certain what my dad would do to them." Jughead looked at each of his friends to see if they would challenge what he just said. They couldn't though because they agreed with him. It was true. They didn't know what FP would do to you. They weren't sure what he was fully capable of. There have been times where when he has to handle something only a select few would know what that consists of.

 

"Then what are you proposing we do?" Joaquin questioned Jughead after a moment.

 

"We need to help them." He told the group.

 

Sweet Pea gave him an incredulous look. "Why would we help the very person who is trying to reveal our identity's?"

 

"If we don't, they will carry on investigating the goings on in this town and end up looking into the wrong people. Do you want that to happen?" Jughead asked him, his tone a bit snippy. It shut him up though because he knew he was right. If they didn't help you would cross paths with the wrong people. People who won't be as lenient about you finding out about the supernatural as they were.

 

"We're in." Toni said, the other three nodding in agreement.

 

-

 

You rubbed your eyes having been staring at the same screen for hours, or it felt like hours. You weren't exactly sure how long you've been looking at the footage. It's been long enough for empty food packaging to lay sprawled out on your bed. Watching the footage pained you. While the melodic laugh of Spencer warmed you it also reminded you of the sad truth which was that she was gone. As for Drew, you had to hold out hope that you would find him. Just when you were about to give up something on the video caught your eye. You rewound it and zoomed in onto the left hand corner. You pressed play before pausing on the frame you wanted. Sure enough there was something there. There were two glowing blue eyes watching Spencer and Drew.


	3. You Can't Trust Anyone

You went to Pop's in hopes of finding Jughead. The two glowing eyes were on repeat in your mind. You didn't know where to even begin to look into that. You could easily just google it but because of how vague it was too many links would turn up, with the majority being no help. During your late night google session you were reminded of the offer that the beanie clad boy you had met gave which was to call him if you ever needed help. While you didn't have his number you went to the next best thing, finding him at the spot you met.

 

The bell rang, signalling a new customer. Jughead looked over to the door and saw you standing there, looking around. Your lips tugged into a small smile when your eyes landed on Jughead. He waved you over and you followed. "Hey, Y/N. I'd like you to meet my friends." You gazed over the group, tightly packed into the booth. They all held different expressions. The pink haired girl wore a warm smile, the boy next to her gave you a tight smile. Next to Jughead, the two boys seemed less than pleased by your presence, one didn't even look at you and the other held a neutral expression. "This is Toni, Fangs, Joaquin, and Sweet Pea."

 

You gave them all a small wave before turning to Jughead. "I was hoping-" You started but got interrupted by the bell ringing again. The group froze at the people who have just walked in, a cold atmosphere falling upon the place. You could have sworn you heard a growl erupt from one of the guys. "Who are those people?" You asked to no one in particular.

 

"They're the Cooper's." Fangs answered, a hint of hostility in his voice.

 

"They're one of the oldest family's in Riverdale." Toni added.

 

"We don't like each other. They look down on us because we're different to them. From different sides of the track." Jughead clarified, clearing up why they tensed up at their arrival without giving too much away. "You wanted to ask me something." He said, moving the conversation along.

 

"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me. I found something that doesn't make sense."

 

"Yeah, of course." Jughead got up from the booth, grabbing his bag. "I'll see you guys later." He told the group before walking out of Pop's with you following him.

 

-

 

The woods was a short drive. Along the way you told Jughead, in detail, of what you have so far in the investigation. How only Spencer's body was found and the blue eyes in the video. Not once did he interrupt or laugh at you, he listened intently. "This was where you parked?" Jughead asked you when he pulled up. You nodded, taking a moment before getting out of the car.

 

You led Jughead to where you found Drew's camera and Spencer's phone while he took photos of the surrounding area, the strange markings on the trees, the crow sitting in one of the trees. "This was where I found their things." You gestured to the opening.

 

"And this must be where they found Spencer." Jughead pointed down the bank and between the bushes to the yellow tape. The two of you began walking forward only to be pulled back and behind a tree by Jughead upon hearing two voices. One belonging to his dad and the other to the sheriff. He quickly took some photos before dragging you back up the bank and to the car. "We'll come back when the sheriff isn't there." He told you.

 

-

 

While you and Jughead were going through the video footage and photos he took that day Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs were tasked with going to the morgue. "I can't believe Jones is making us do this." Sweet Pea grumbled standing by the door as Toni and Fangs try and find Spencer's body and file.

 

"We did agree to help him." Toni pointed out, opening the draw and pulling out the body. She quickly began snapping photos while Fangs did the same with the file.

 

"No. You agreed."

 

"We can discuss the technicalities of the situation later." Fangs hissed before an argument broke out between Toni and Sweet Pea. "Let's hurry up so we can get out of here."

 

"One more minute."

 

"We don't have one more minute." Sweet Pea said, looking between the pink haired girl and the door to the hallway where voices could be heard getting closer. "Come on, we need to hide now." He walked over to Toni, dragging her to the store cupboard while Fangs hid under the desk.

 

Alice Cooper walked into the room along with Dr Curdle who had an envelope of cash in his hand. He went to the draw and pulled it out to show Alice the body. "Do you have any idea who or what did this?" She asked, looking at the injuries Spencer sustained.

 

"That's the strange thing. There are claw marks on her legs as if something pulled her-" Dr Curdle started but got interrupted by Alice.

 

"A werewolf?" She assumed. Toni placed her hand on Sweet Pea's arm to stop him from doing something.

 

"No." He told her showing her the back of Spencer's neck. "Something pierced her here with talons or something similar. Then there's this mark on her forehead. It's not a vampire or a witch or a siren who did this. No, this is something I've never seen before."

 

Alice bobbed her taking in the information that she was given. "Thank you, Dr Curdle." She thanked him, turning on her feet and started walking out of there.

 

-

 

You were waiting by the elevators to go back up to your room when the receptionist came up to you handing you an envelope. You were confused and about to ask them a question but when you looked up they were already gone. The moment you got to your room you went straight to the bed, opening the envelope and tipping the contents out. You sifted through some photos of different creatures and groups of people before coming across a note which read 'Be careful, Y/N. You can't trust anyone.'

 

Taking a closer look at the photos you saw that Jughead and his friends were in a lot of them as well as what appears to be werewolf's. A knock at your door made you jump, your head snapping in that direction. You hadn't ordered room service or are expecting anyone. There was also the fact that you hadn't told anyone where you were staying.

 

You got up from the bed and cautiously made your way to the door. You opened it revealing a girl around your age standing there, a warm smile spread across her face. "Hi! I'm Josie. I also live here and wanted to welcome you to the Five Seasons and Riverdale." She introduced herself.

 

"I'm Y/N." You returned.

 

"Well, Y/N, I heard about what happened to your friends and it's so tragic. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you. Only three floors above you." Josie said while sneaking a glance into your room, seeing exactly what she needed to. "I should get going but I'll hopefully see you around."

 

"Bye." You waved, watching as she hastily walked away to the elevators further down the hallway with confusion at how odd the whole conversation was.

 

The moment Josie knew she was by herself she pulled out her phone, dialling the familiar number of her friend. "You were right. They're onto us. What should we do?"


End file.
